


we will take love and swear upon the things that we just can't keep

by passeridae



Series: omegaverse [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nesting, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Jack and Gabriel finally talk. And fight. And have enormous amounts of make up sex.Also, Jack is very pregnant.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714798
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	we will take love and swear upon the things that we just can't keep

Unsurprisingly, when Jack had woken up sore and aching in an unknown location after Gabriel had taken him, he’d exploded. Attacked Gabriel, tried to escape. Thrown everything he had at the man. He was weak, though, dehydrated and worn from an aggressive heat and lack of food. A kitten taking on a lynx. Gabriel had managed to pin him with relative ease, but Jack had only stopped trying to break from the hold when Gabriel had sunk his teeth deep into his neck. Scruffed him like a pup. Exerted his control as an alpha over their omega. Their tense discussion afterwards had broken down when Jack’s hormones had got the better of him and he’d gone from blazingly angry to desperate for Gabriel’s cock.

Jack had been… unhappy with the situation, at first. Shocked by what his body was doing. At what it had done. At what _they_ had done. At how wanton he’d been, and the consequences that he now bore. At the fact Gabriel was even alive, and that had been an angry, yelled conversation on both sides. It was cathartic, at least, even if it hadn’t stopped Jack snarling and snapping at him. 

The two of them were holed up in his lakeside safehouse, doors locked so neither could leave with ease. He wasn’t letting Jack slip through his fingers. Not now. Not again. The close quarters did unfortunately mean that their fights tended to escalate, with no space for Jack to retreat. And they did fight, constantly. About having faked their deaths, about hiding from each other for so long, about Overwatch and all the compounding elements that had led to its fracturing. About Gabriel's current choice in work as Reaper, about Jack's choice in “work” as Soldier: 76. About whether Jack meant to hide his status as an omega from Gabriel because he thought he was unworthy. That last one left always Gabriel snarling and incandescent in his anger, wraithing outside before he punched Jack in his stupid, pretty face.

To Gabriel’s great surprise Jack had actually managed to escape on one occasion, part way through his first trimester. They’d had another screaming fight, where Jack had punched him in the nose and stormed off to fume in peace. It wasn’t until hours later that Gabriel had become suspicious at the quiet and gone to look for his omega, only to find him vanished. He’d been part way through planning just how he was going to track Jack down and chain him to the bed when the man himself had appeared back, shaking, sweating, pale — his instincts screaming at him for leaving his alpha while he was so vulnerable. Screaming loud enough to drive him back to Gabriel’s arms. It’d been a crash course of how deeply Jack’s instincts ran, how strongly they affected him.

Gabriel had banished him to sleep on the sofa that night, pushing down his deep seated desire to claim, then ignored his drawn face and the tremor in Jack’s hands the next morning. If Jack’s instincts were in overdrive, then Gabriel was going to leverage that to its fullest extent. Use them to help keep him where he should be, in Gabriel’s den. Safe, and protected, and _his._

Gabriel took day jobs every once in a while, quick in-and-out missions which let him return home by nightfall — Jack fumed, furious that Gabriel got to leave while he had to stay behind, but by the evening he was always drawn and trembling, desperate for Gabriel’s touch. Not even waiting for him to change out of his cordite-smoked gear before he was pressed close, breathing in Gabriel’s scent like he was drowning.

Sex had helped them both. Jack’s libido, now that it had been awakened, seemed to be making up for lost time, and it became easier and easier to derail an argument with a grope, a kiss, Gabriel growling out the terrible things he wanted to do to him. “It’s better for the baby this way,” Gabriel had told him while they waited for his knot to go down, his palm splayed possessively over the curve of Jack’s belly. “Can’t have you getting too stressed, can we?”

“Your idea of stress always was skewed,” Jack had gasped, head thrown back to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder, chest heaving. His fingers dug into Gabriel’s neck. “I don’t care what you want, it’s my choice what I— ah!”

Gabriel growled, releasing his teeth from their hold on the flesh of Jack’s neck. “Not if I stop you.”

———— 

Sometimes Jack’s instincts take him over completely, drown out his conscious brain in a choir of screaming need. Gabriel wakes in their nest, bleary-eyed, to Jack pressed aggressively close, swollen belly pressing into Gabriel’s hip, snapping with his teeth when Gabriel tries to get up. Jack’s not just pissy, but non verbal — growling, hissing, and greedy. It’s going to be one of those days, he supposes. 

He finally caves in the early afternoon, scruffing Jack with a warning growl, then extracting himself from the tangle of limbs the two of them had become in the nest before Jack can make his muscles work again. Standing at the fridge, he cracks his back with a relieved sigh, grabbing various items — some cheese, blueberries, grapes, ham. Things that won’t leave crumbs on the bed. He’s hungry, and besides Jack needs to eat now more than ever since he’s eating for two. Chopping the things up is quick work, and all too soon he’s grabbing some sports drinks in one hand and a plate in the other, and leaving the kitchen.

Stepping back into the bedroom, he takes a moment to appreciate just how glorious Jack looks, curled in his nest, in Gabriel’s den. His omega, fat with his pups. Jack’s belly is showing more and more every day, and Gabriel loves running his hands over the swell of his belly, feeling the baby move and shift inside him. Loves playing with his tits, which have grown as well as his pregnancy has progressed, soft and inviting. Sensitive as hell. All of him is flushed a soft pink — he looks good enough to eat, hair in disarray, naked as a jaybird, smelling so very very good. Gabriel’s stomach grumbles loudly in the quiet space. Hm, he’s definitely hungry.

“Aren’t you a sight,” he murmurs, climbing back on to the bed and into the nest to settle in front of Jack’s curled form. Jack stares up at him balefully, still displeased that he’d left in the first place. His face only smooths from anger when Gabriel presses a berry to his mouth. Providing, like a good alpha should. He feeds Jack mouthful after mouthful, coaxing them past his lips to press against his soft tongue. Jack’s body relaxes as they continue, uncurling from the little ball he’d been scrunched into, flexing and stretching in pleasure as Gabriel continues to feed him.

Outside, a murder of crows start cawing in excitement over something, sounding for all the world like a baby crying in another room. Jack’s face twists from contentment into an expression of, not quite discomfort, but something adjacent to it. He starts to shift uncomfortably in place. “What’s wrong,” Gabriel asks him, running a hand over Jack’s cheek, “pup kicking?” 

He knows Jack can’t answer, doesn’t expect him to do so. His hand continues to travel from Jack’s cheek, down his neck and over his chest, heading for his belly. The baby’s kicking more and more and Jack’s poor organs are taking the brunt of it.

But his hand stops on Jack’s chest. It’s wet. That doesn’t make any sense. Gabriel casts his gaze down, runs his thumb over Jack’s aureole in an absent gesture. Jack shudders, breath hitching on the inhale. The skin is definitely wet. Surely it’s too soon, but… Gabriel presses himself closer, lets his tongue run over the damp skin, catch on a nipple. Jack’s hands grab at his hair, dig in. Extremely sensitive, more so than usual. And his skin tastes sweet. Incredibly sweet. Sugary, even. Determined to make sure, Gabriel uses his hand on Jack’s chest to push him onto his back, then fastens his mouth around a nipple and _sucks._

Jack whines out a sound that’s a combination of relieved and aroused, pushing his chest into Gabriel’s mouth as he takes another pull, emboldened by the sudden rush of sweetness on his tongue. This confirms it, without a doubt. Jack’s lactating, his body beginning its final preparations for the pup being born. God, it’s such a turn on, the way Jack’s body is changing, moulding itself into something dedicated to growing his child, the way that Gabriel’s seed has taken such strong root, all the more obvious now that Jack’s in his final trimester and swollen full with it. 

He sucks again, and the thin dribble of milk grows stronger, so incredibly sweet in his mouth. He knows he should stop, that Jack’s body is making this milk for his pup and not for him, but Jack writhes so wonderfully beneath him, tugging at his hair with such pretty, breathless sounds. And the pup is still safe in Jack’s belly, he reasons, he’s just making sure Jack’s body is truly prepared for when it’s born. Getting him ready for it. 

He moves the hand that was holding Jack down from his shoulder to the underside of the tit he’s nursing from, using it to press and massage at the soft flesh. Pulls himself tight against Jack’s swollen belly, one leg thrown over Jack’s upper thighs to press his hips down. It doesn’t pass Gabriel’s notice that Jack’s hard, cute little omega cock pressing against the swell of his abdomen. He shifts his thigh slightly higher up, gives Jack something to rut against. 

With a gasp, he pulls back, releasing Jack’s nipple with a damp sound. “That’s not gonna be enough for our pup, is it Jack,” he rumbles against the damp skin. “We’d better fix that before they’re born.” With a final, hard lick to the peaked flesh he pulls back, just enough that he can see Jack more clearly. He keeps massaging at Jack’s chest, watching the interplay of discomfort and pleasure flitting across his face at the sensation. There is a definite bonus to Jack being like this, and that's that he can't talk back or argue with Gabriel when he croons filth at him.

“Look at you, such a pretty thing beneath me,” he murmurs. "Ripe and lush and full to bursting with what I've put in you." 

Jack starts to wriggle in discomfort with the harsh pressure on his tit, so Gabe softens his kneading and croons soothingly in apology. Jack looks so good like this, even better eating another morsel of food from Gabe's fingers. He can't resist feeding him bite after bite, letting his fingers linger on Jack's lips as he keeps speaking, only half paying attention to the words. 

“Mmm, this is where you’re meant to be, isn’t it, curled up in my den, safe and sound, waiting to get fucked by your alpha.” 

Jack makes a little whining sound, breathy and absent. Gabriel takes it for agreement. 

“And you take being fucked so well, don’t you? Just look at you, perfect. Round with my pup and already full of milk.”

The other tit is just as delicious, sweet and soft and hot in his mouth. Jack's eaten his fill, now it's Gabriel's turn. He sucks hard, and Jack's hands come up to tangle in his hair, trembling. Not sure whether to push Gabe into his tit, or pull him away. Jack’s running warm, heated from inside by the little life inside him. Heat-warm, and it just makes Gabriel want him over and over. Makes him want to make this claim permanent, something Jack can never try to escape from. He grinds his teeth into the soft flesh, just to hear Jack's overwhelmed cry.

Gabriel's hard. Has been hard since he realised Jack was producing milk for him, pressing against his hip in a slow rocking motion. Incidentally providing friction for Jack’s cock as well. Not that Jack could orgasm without a knot in him, but the motion is still pleasurable. Gabriel makes a low, pleased sound, still attached to Jack’s tit, and feels it vibrate through Jack’s sensitive flesh. The hands in his hair go from pleading to demanding, and Jack hisses, wanting more. 

As always, Gabriel is happy to oblige. He pulls off, ignoring Jack’s indignant noise, and bullies the omega into rolling onto his knees. With his belly this large, fucking him on his back is an impossibility no matter how much Gabe enjoys watching Jack's face twist in pleasure. Jack grumbles and snarls, but obliges, shutting up only when Gabriel sinks two fingers inside him. 

He’s already turned on, slick and welcoming Gabriel's fingers deep. Gabriel works his fingers inside him, stretching him out, preparing him to take his knot. Jack isn’t in heat, despite how overactive his libido is, and Gabriel doesn’t want to risk tearing. Not now. It doesn't take long, though. Jack softens quickly for him, allowing him to add a third, and then a fourth finger, pressing in right up to the first knuckle, revelling in the way Jack’s body flutters around him, like it can’t decide whether it wants to welcome him or expel the intrusion.

But he’s been hard for too long, and his patience is running thin. He pulls his fingers out, lines himself up, and then pushes inside in one smooth thrust. Jack moans, unabashed, claws at the blankets as he hilts himself. One of the many benefits of pregnancy is increased blood flow, and Jack is now so very, very sensitive. It's intensely gratifying, to have Jack clawing at the sheets when they've barely begun. He shimmies his hips, getting himself into a better position, then begins to thrust. 

He grabs on to Jack’s belly to balance himself, one hand smearing Jack’s slick over the taut surface. He’s getting so big, big enough that Gabriel can run his hands over the surface and never have his fingers touch, big enough that his walk is turning into more of a waddle as his centre of balance shifts down, down into his hips. He put that there. He induced Jack’s heat, his hormones priming Jack to be filled and claimed, and then he claimed him so well and so deeply that it took. And it kept. And it's his. The baby’s taking up so much space that Jack’s tight as a glove, despite Gabriel’s stretching, rippling and shuddering around him as if Jack’s insides are desperate to pull him deeper. He doesn’t start slow, he fucks fast, hard and deep into Jack as if he could somehow claim him more than he already has. His. His, Jack is his. Strong and resilient and carrying Gabriel’s scent and Gabriel’s bite and Gabriel’s _pup._ He’s never going to let him go.

He comes with a punched-out groan, dropping his head between Jack’s shoulder blades as his whole abdomen contracts with the force of his release. Jack tremors beneath him and releases a breathy whine as he comes on Gabriel’s knot, clamping even tighter around him to milk every last drop. 

Curled together in the aftermath, still connected by Gabriel's cock lazily pumping his seed into Jack, Jack croaks out, “I hate you sometimes.” 

Look who was back among the world of the living. “Welcome back, good to see you again.” Gabriel mutters into Jack’s hair. “Want a drink?” Jack groans in response, so Gabriel passes him one of the sports drinks, making sure to brush against his puffy nipples to feel him jerk at the cold. Jack half heartedly glares over his shoulder, then cracks it open and drinks the entire thing in one go. The motion causes him to tighten around Gabriel’s knot, pushing another rush of come into him and he hisses, shoves his hips back without thinking, panting as his libido spikes again. So demanding, even though he won’t be able to come until Gabriel knots him anew. The most delicious biological quirk of omegas, in Gabriel's humble opinion, and one that he is oh-so thankful for. Gabriel slides his hand around Jack’s swollen belly, until he can press Jack’s cock against the curve of his abdomen with the palm of his hand. He presses little circles against the skin, Jack’s release slicking the movement. His cock is small enough that the entirety of it is hidden under Gabriel’s palm. It’s not much of an erogenous zone, for omegas, but just enough sensation to be a vicious distraction while Gabriel waits for his knot to go down.

Jack’s elbow gives out beneath him and Gabriel guides their descent so they land on their sides, rather than squishing the baby. “You asshole,” Jack hisses, but his heart isn’t in it. His hips are still trembling in little aborted movements, trying to fuck back further onto Gabriel’s knot and thrust into his hand at the same time.

Against the pressure of his palm, Gabriel feels something. A little fluttering sensation pressing outwards, growing stronger. Then, a sharp little strike. Jack bites his forearm to stifle a moan, cock pressed tight in between Gabriel’s hand and the kicking of the baby. Gabriel lets go, slides his palm up Jack’s belly to follow as the baby wriggles around. "Don't worry, pup, I'm gonna make your mother feel so good." 

Jack can only whine as Gabriel makes good on that promise.


End file.
